The firearm is the weapon of choice in most modern militaries. It is a tool used in many different battle and practice scenarios, including low-light situations. However, in order to effectively use a firearm, one must be able to see a target. To this end, many methods and systems have been developed to mount a light or a targeting device on a firearm in a manner to keep the users hands otherwise free to operate the weapon. These solutions have endeavored to position the light in a manner to illuminate what is in front of the shooter, but must avoid the line of sight. They must also be lightweight and easily operated, adding little encumbrance to the weapon or its use. Most such devices mount off of the side of the weapon, towards the front of the weapon. This position, however block some of the user's field of vision. They also will favor one side over another. Since an added device will necessarily block some of the field of vision, it is preferred to lessen the blocking profile as much as possible. It is also preferred to center the light as much as possible.
The present invention is a back-up sight that incorporates an illumination apparatus in a manner that is unobtrusive to the line of sight and poses little excess weight. The weight is also evenly distributed on the weapon so as to minimize encumbrance.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the back-up sight of the present invention allows for a common feature of the weapon to be enhanced for a dual purpose. This then lessens parts and other accessories mounted upon the weapon, reducing blocked field of vision, while utilizing standard operating procedures with minimal amendment. Since the device is centrally balanced on the weapon, light and weight are not favored from one side to the other.